


Stay With Me

by Jakara12



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: "I don't want to go...""NO no no.PETER!"A/N: Read for further details.Slight spoiler: Read at your own risk.





	Stay With Me

Stay With Me

 

“I don't want to go...” The words echoed around him in the infinite darkness. The words made his heart ache. He wanted to scream and yell as he reached out for the deteriorating boy before him.

 

Those doe eyes that were usually filled with mischief, hope and just down to earth looked up at him with crystal tears. His small hands shook as he reached up for his mask and pulled it off to reveal his lover’s tear struck face. Weak bit determined Peter stood on the tip of his toes and placed a soft meaningful kiss on his chapped lips.Closing his eyes, he wraps his arms tightly around Peter’s small frame.

 

But when he opens his eyes, his lover, his best friend, his other half is gone.

 

**“No no no! PETER!”**

 

_His cries go unheard._

* * *

 

 

**“PETER!”**

 

Peter shot up from his place in his warm bed at the despite yet heart wrenching cry coming from beside him. Thrashing in the covers was his lover and husband of three years Wade Wilson; a.k.a Deadpool. He continued to call out for the man beside him reaching up to the ceiling desperately but caught nothing but air.

 

Quickly before he could hurt himself Peter climbs onto Wade’s waist to presses his weight and power down to stop the thrashing while placing his hands in Wade’s.

 

Feeling a tight grip in his own Ward’s bloodshot eyes snap open to see the beautiful doe eyes he feel for. Those eyes look down at him with concern.

 

“Wade.It's me, Peter.I’m here.” The brunette said softly.

 

Sitting up with Peter still in his lap Wade cups his husbands smooth cheeks and caresses them ever so gently as if he’d disappear if handled too roughly. Peter leans into the touch still concerned about his lovers behaviour. “Wade, sweetheart, what happened?” Peter doesn't push as Wade continued to stay silent and stare at Peter. As if he was mesmerising every single inch of his features like a distinctive snowflake that disappears as soon as it appears.

 

With a shaky breathe Wade describes his nightmare. Peter listened without interruption until Wade finished by bawling into his husbands chest. Never has Peter seen Wade so distraught. Sure he has his fears and insecurities but to this extent of bursting into a river-no rapids- of tears shocked Peter.

 

With arms still wrapped around Wade Peter shifts the positions so that his back rested on the headboard and Wade laying down on his chest like a child. He caresses his bald, scarred head as he tries to sooth him with sweet nothings and reassurance. Mainly assuring his husbands that he wasn't going anywhere; not even space.

 

Wade looked up with red eyes and snot dripping noise. “Promise me Peter.” His voice dipped in much seriousness. “Promise me you’ll stay with me.”

 

Peter whipped his nose with his t-shirt not caring about how gross it felt. He smiled warmly down at his husbands. Binding down he captured Wade’s lips with his one.

 

_“Always and forever.”_

 

With that they fell back to sleep in each other's arms but neither could help but wonder how long forever will last.

 

_We’ll just have to make it last as long as we can._

**Author's Note:**

> I am having my doubts about watching the Avengers: Infinty War now but Spidey will always be in my heart and hope for the best in the 2019 Spiderman movie.


End file.
